


WHERE LOVE BEGAN?

by kitty9852



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty9852/pseuds/kitty9852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if my English is no so good.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if my English is no so good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, I apologize in advanced for any gramatical horrors.

Where am I? … My hands are bound, why? What’s going on?

 

Finding a table to eat lunch is hard, don’t you think so Kou? Looking around I began thinking that is going to be impossible, the cafeteria is just so packed.

What do you expect is lunch time. Kou said to me like I’m dumb or something; maybe giving him a knock in the head would help? Hey do you want to hang out after classes? He said, taking me away from my thoughts.

Um… sure, where are we going? - I was thinking a club would be fine, let's ask Takato, for sure he’s going to want to come too. Uh, look Aki, Takato found us a table with some real beauties, let ask them too!

Looking around I could see what Kou was referring to.

Takato was waving at us from across the room so he could get our attention.  Hey Aki, Kou, look I found us a table. The people that were near us look at us for a second and then turn around. Seriously when will they learn to keep their nose to their own business is not as if their names are the ones being called.

When we were almost at the table, I begin to feel a strong stare, I look around but I couldn’t see anything. It was like someone was looking inside me, it felt like if their main goal was to catch my soul. I couldn’t help the tremble that passed through my body.

Hey Aki what’s wrong? Takato asks me while looking around. Nothing, sorry I was just distracted. – Seriously, I’m being paranoid, who’s going to be staring at me, I thought.

So tell me Takato, How did you manage to get us a table?? I tell him while I was sitting.  Aki, you know what! You are just unlucky – said Takato while smirking at me.  

Hey Takato guess what! Kou interrupt us, attracting our attention and for some reason I knew what he was going to say, of course he told me already. Today is a night out, we are going to go clubbing, want to come. – Said a cheerful Kou.

Sure do you have a place in mind? Ask Takato while picking at his food. Of course I do. – Responds Kou while looking at me smirking. And for some unknown reason I just couldn’t help to think that this night it was going to be a long one.

 

Looking attentive to the monitor, were a video of a cafeteria from a local University is being played. A man just smirks, while thinking in the best way to get his bride to be, oh sorry groom to be.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Well, look who we have here, paying me a visit. What a pleasant surprise; what can I do for you? Mr. Asami or maybe I should say son.

Oh! But please don’t stay standing, take a sit, said the man while making a gesture for the chair before a table that sit in the middle of a gorgeous office.

Trash the formalities, what do you want? you have been bothering me nonstop for the last two weeks. Getting me only a bit interest to know what are you after. So tell me for what reason I should grace you much of my attention?. Said a mild irritated Asami while sitting in front of his father.  

So scary… you are always mad and with a scary face. – Said Hideki with a bored look.  

Asami just glare at him; seriously this was the last place he want to be, he had business to take care of and a visit to his father was not in his favorite list or a priority at all. He just likes to entertain himself with other people, especially if they are being used to get something; it's just interesting to see a bug squirm and struggle to be alive, well at least I don’t need to question from where I got some of my special traits.

Well my son because I know you are a busy man, so let’s get straight to the point.

You are going to get a partner, it doesn’t matter if is a girl or a boy, you are going to settle down even if is just in appearance, or if it is consensual or the partner is being  force, for us that’s not a point in consideration, so just do whatever you want, but settle down.

Asami couldn’t believe his ears, his father just told him to get marry. 

Are you insane or just acting plain dumb? what made you think I have any intentions of doing that;  have the years touched your head? – Asami just couldn't content his anger, he was royally pissed.

Not surprised by his sons words; Hideki just keep talking like nothing happen. Well, we do have a condition, it has to be a virgin in all ways, meaning untouched. Well, look at the good point son; it’s going to be easy to train.

And for what reason am I getting this suggestion? Asami said in a low cold voice.

Oh, sorry it appears I didn’t make myself clear, what made you think it’s a suggestion? Hideki ask while looking incredulous for a mere second and then the other second his expression became stern, denoting his authority.  This is an order, and I expect you to keep it.

Why? – Asami almost couldn’t contain his anger.

Oh yeah, I was forgetting your question? It is almost time, and you are always so engrossed in your work, that you don’t think in commitment, I would prefer if you don’t go around town sleeping with the first bitch you find when you get in heat. 

Well is not like getting a partner will deter that, but you are going to get a new toy that can keep your interest for a while in a way or another, you just need to use your imagination in creatives ways. Hideki said with a smug face.

His father was just so irritating sometimes. 

Oh and you do not have to worry about an heir if you for some reason choose a man, there are always creative ways in which we can acquire one, his father continue saying.

A moment later a knock on the double doors of the room could be heard. Asami-sama. The Prime Minister has arrived for his weekly appointment. A voice could be heard from across the door.

Well my son, I leave you to your boundaries. I have appointments to keep so I will be leaving first. Hideki said while walking to the door. Just when he was about to get the handle, he turn around with a serious face. Ryuichi I expect you to choose well. With those words he left the room.

He just knows how to make troubles for others and entertain himself. Thought Asami while making his way to the parking garage. 

Find a partner, um. I have a lot of beds warmers, but none of them keep my interest for long or are worthy enough to be officially my partner.

Nearing the car, his bodyguard opens the door for him while his secretary was getting in the front seat of the limousine. When the bodyguard gets in the driver side, both of them wait for his master instructions.

Kirishima, how went the negotiations with Z’ company? - It went well Asami-sama we are expecting a positive answer for tomorrow afternoon.

If that doesn’t happen you know what to do. Yes, Asami-sama, Kirishima said while bowing.

Suoh, take me to the office. And Kirishima I expect you to already have information about the matter in Yokohama.

Indeed Asami-sama. Like you suspected the actual clan that is governing that area is not of true blood, they move from another place not knowing of a clan living already there, they began to have influence and in little time they got power and recognition, they have various kinds of business interest if I may say so.

About the original clan, I still haven’t found a lot, they govern in secrecy, and not a lot of people knew they exist, however they did have quite the power. When the Saga Clan came around they did not intervene and let them take over, it just looks that they didn’t have any interest in maintaining the power of the clan. Because of the secrecy of this clan it has been a little hard to find information, but I could confirm that the head family is still alive.

Very well Kirishima, keep investigating, I want to know what are they doing now and how many members do they have.

Yes, Asami-sama.

 

A few days later.

Kirishima I expect you to have new information about Yokohama, my patience is running low.

Of course Asami-sama, we have located the head family and make contact with them, in fact they were thrill to hear from us.

Is that so? Said and interested Asami.

Yes, it looks like the new clan controlling the area have learn about the existence of the old clan, the Takabas inform me they were thinking of getting in contact with us, to seek protection; they feared the intentions the Sawa clan has, especially about the safety of the grandchild. He said while placing a picture in front of Asami.

Well doesn't he look tasty? How old?

I believe he is 21; he is attending T University and works as a photojournalist and a fashion photographer. His name is Takaba Akihito and he is the only heir of the Takaba Clan, I believe the clan is still respecting theirs traditions and responsibilities, and as they inform me they still hold their power from the shadows, but it seems it has not been able to stop the Sawa Clan from reaching them.

Put them in protection and inform them that I want the grandson, they can agree or not, but make it clear to them that it does not matter what is their opinion, I am going to take him with me, is their decision to cause him grieve by becoming an orphan or not. And make sure that they do not say anything to him I prefer not to give him a reason to run away.

Yes, Asami-sama. I am going to dispatch a protection and surveillance detail for him, if that is ok?

Yes, that could work. Make sure to arrange that meeting right away, I would not like to make my father wait too much for his daughter in law and be careful not to let him notice us.


	3. Chapter 3

Could you please move a little to the right? Ok, perfect, now bend down a little, that’s it! Stay just like that for a few seconds. –Click, click, click – excellent. Akihito said while looking through the camera. 

Being a model photographer was rather easy and a good pay but not the excitement he was looking for, seriously I need to find a job and soon, this boredom is killing me. 

Takaba-san thanks you so much for your work. The model’s manager said getting Akihito’s attention and out of his thoughts. 

No, no, it had to be me saying thank you for giving me this job. I will deliver the photographs in a few days. Akihito said while packing his equipment.  When he was almost finished his cell phone went off.

Hello, Takaba speaking.

Hi Takaba, I would like you to do a job for me, is not something big but if you are interest…- of course I am, tell me more about it. He said before the other person could finish. Let's meet today and I will give you the details.

Hanging up the phone and walking outside the studio, he noticed that it was past noon and he needs to do his homework. He was already behind in class and he needs to get good marks in his next assignment or he was going to repeat the subject. And pity for him, his partner was not of much help, seriously just thinking about the snub make him angry; it’s true that he is smart, almost good at everything and of course a womanizer, but the bastard always like to treat him like an idiot and that’s enough to piss me off, just thinking that I need to call him and make time for him made me want to throw up.

Sigh… I don’t have a choice, better now than later. Taking out his phone he decides to try calling his partner, maybe if I am lucky he would not pick up the call. One, two, three… damn of course I’m not lucky, he pick up.

What do you want? I’m busy right now. He listened to the other voice at the end of the call; but of course he’s busy I can hear the girl moaning in the background.

If you were that kind of busy, you didn’t need to pick up. He hears a chuckle and the answer almost made him drop the phone. 

But little Aki is always a pleasure for me to answer your calls, and better if I can give you a little of sex orientation in the process; is always a good entertainment to hear your shock and torment voice and of course being inside another person, and what’s better than making it happen both at the same time.

You fucking pervert, I can’t believe you. Breathe Aki, breath; remember why you call, stay calm perverts like him love to tantalize and torture people; don’t let him take pleasure from it. Well of course is entertaining for you, if you can get nothing more than a whore, just be careful to don’t catch something, you never know where they take a piss. Oh and before I forget when you stop that cheap entertainment give me a call so we can take some time and finish our project. Aki just hang up, he didn’t wait for an answer, and he just ends the call.

It was more than enough; with my luck he's going to take a while to call back, so maybe I can get home and developed the photos, get something to eat and get ready for tonight.

It is true that it is my fault to get such a partner, well who would have expect for me to oversleep in my first day of class and of course the only person available in all the classroom was him, who for some reason did not take an inch of interest to show for class, so put one and two together, perfect match as my genius of a teacher says.

I have to change my mood; I have been ranting all the way back, is it in my best interest to control myself. And just like a psych my phone chooses to ring. Looking at the screen I’m more that pleasantly surprise for who is calling me. “Hello Mother” I said with one of my brightest smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

So ready to party all night, Kou ask excited, he cannot wait anymore to get to the club, thanks to one of his many girlfriends he got us passes for this exclusive club, even the outside looks outstanding.

This club has been very famous for a while and very popular in campus, but very hard to get into. Normally the only ones able to get in are the ones that are in less words and for best understanding the popular ones or the people that for some odd reason we know their names, and almost everything about them, well more or less, we do not know how much is true or false. 

One of the famous rumors going in campus is that the club owner is one of this who’s who, well there is no proof and I don’t pay much attention to it. 

But now that I am here standing outside this club and looking at its décor I have to be honest it is exciting, the walls or what it is supposed to be walls is made of glass, and a very special kind at that, the glass reflects the light from inside but we cannot see the interior of the club, every time the different lights hit the glass and move around it the glass reflects a design that varies depending on the color reflected on it. 

The lamps in the outside looks like tears, and not just the appearance is water like, the inside of the lamp is filled with water, creating a very unique illusion when it has the lights on. Everything is fabulous, the floor on the outside looks like if you are stepping in stars and walking on them, but I think the jewel of all is the door that look just like a neon smoke screen, with the name of the club hanging from it.

I didn't knew for how long I had an awe expression but seriously Takato did not wait long, he began pushing me in. So tell me Akihito, what do you think of the place? Takato ask me while holding his laughter because if anything my expression says it all.

We did not have to wait long to get in, the passes that kou’s girlfriend gave us were specials so we went in without having to wait in line. The place was packed and just like the outside the inside was extravagant. We found an empty table and right away Kou grabbed the first waiter that passed near us and ask for drinks.   

After having had a little bit too much to drink and danced to his heart's content, Akihito got back to the table his friends and him occupy, the only thing that it was not just them anymore, Kou and Takato had put their skills to work and had capture some real beauties. 

Now I have a better idea of their plans, they want me laid. It is not that I don’t appreciate their efforts but true to be told is not exactly my choice to be still a virgin, let’s say that circumstances and third people meddling have prevent it. 

Seriously when are they going to get tired, well it does not really matter I want to have fun tonight and forget about everything, maybe I cannot get laid but nobody said anything about playing around, he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Getting closer Akihito’s mood improved and with a bright smile he just gets to his fun. Well my beautiful ladies you don’t need to be bored to death anymore I’m here to bright and warm your night, I say that with a very charismatic and enchanting smile, just like my friends said “I could eat the earth”.

 

 

Thinking of ways to capture his little bride, he was interrupted by someone knocking on his office door. Enter, he says. 

Excuse me for interrupting you Asami-sama but the detail assigned to the surveillance of Takaba Akihito has inform me of his presence in the club.

Oh, what a coincidence I have to say. Asami said smirking. Now is going to be entertaining, the little mouse is in the cat’s house, he thinks. 

Kirishima how long have he been here.

The report says that he enter the club ten minutes ago, he is being accompanied by two persons, we believe they are his friends and classmates. 

While listening to Kirishima explanation he went closer to his computer and access the live feed of the club, looking at the smiling faces of the boys while they drink more that they can handle.

Just like any other night the club was packed, the club was one of the hot spots of nightlife; this one tends to attract young people, especially college students. 

Normally he is not in this club but today he had business to attend, what he did not expected was to come across his future wife, it was a bit early in his plans but why not get him now? In fact it was an appealing idea, what better way to stop the horde than presenting his future wife. 

In reality he was already getting tired, it seems like his father decide to help him in his search by making public that he was looking for a bride, resulting in almost all the singles person in the country trying to catch his attention, one example was the meeting he had today, just remembering it pisses him off.

The president of a bank call him to present him with a business venture, that in his knowledge it was going to be very profitable for Asami, however he did not expect that the so call venture was his whore of a daughter, resulting in a wasting of his time and taking of his shares of that particular bank, of course just before making sure that the bank had a whole lot of claims for fraud and other inconveniences resulting in closing its doors, let's say in no more than three weeks before its claims bankruptcy.

Kirishima contact his bodyguards and tell them to make sure not to lose sight of him, I think is time that my wife gets the knowledge that he is engage. 

Seeing how he is drinking, it's not going to be long before he is wasted, tell them to pick him up when he is alone and his two friends had gone their way, make sure they understand not to cause injury. If necessary they can drug him, tell Suoh to go with them. Asami says while sitting at his desk to continue with the reports in front of him.

Kirishima retires to complete his duties and make sure everything goes according to Asami-sama wishes.


	5. Chapter 5

According to my resources the Asami Ryuichi is going to get married, but we do not have knowledge about the bride, her family or anything; it's as if she does not exist, at least yet. 

What do you mean she doesn't exist? Ask Akihito with a face of intrigue.

Just like I said, it seems she hasn't been chosen yet, said Yamamoto. So is a political marriage I presume. What make it so interesting? I ask confuse.

Takaba how could you ask me that, you do not know who Asami Ryuichi is? The power play, the Asami Dynasty, kid you have to begin reading newspapers.

I got the point Yamamoto-san, so my job is to find who is going to be his bride. That’s it Takaba and do it fast, I do not want the others to get ahead of me, and get the exclusive for themselves.

Yamamoto-san works for a gossip magazine so is not strange to expect this kind of petitions. 

Finishing my business I make my way out of the coffee shop to meet with Kou and Takato, strangely my mind wanders to the earlier phone call with my mom, while is not estrange for her to call, she sound rare like something was disturbing her. Well he will get to learn what is going on when he gets home next week, supposedly the whole family has to be present and his mother make herself very clear about his presence there.

Well I suppose I can try to grasp this job before returning to Yokohama, he thought while making his way, he had a long night ahead and it was better to preserve his energy.

 

 

And seriously indeed I needed it, Takato and Kou they just kept on pushing beer after beer my way, but I had a fun night; the only problem is that now I am a little drunk and getting sleepy, and I am nowhere near my apartment. It is pretty late so the streets are empty and the night feels kind of eerie, I just want to get home and go to sleep, it is fortunate that today I do not have classes because I do not think I could keep myself awake.

While Akihito was distracted in his own world he fail to notice the car that has been following him for a while now or the doors of that same car opening and people in suits getting out. The moment Akihito got a hold of himself it was late; he just felt when a piece of cloth with a sweet smell was put to his mouth, the next thing he knew was darkness evolving him and the feeling of losing himself.

Nobody was near to rescue him or to see what had happened, everyone was  asleep and know him to. 

Suoh was looking at the unconscious body in his arms while carefully placing him in the car, when they began driving to their destination he makes a quick call to informed it was done and that they were in their way. 

The drug was going to run out in a few hours and everything had to be ready when the wife of his boss wakes up from his drug induced sleep.

 

 

Asami had prepared a few things for his future wife. The plan was in motion a week before of the original plan, but his team was efficient, they had all the necessary paperwork in order and everything they needed to comply with Asami’s wishes. 

If not, they were almost ready to receive the sleeping beauty, the only things that were missing were the luggage from the wife apartment, however, that in fact had just arrived and was being distributed around the place.

Kirishima was paying every attention to detail so nothing runs wrong. When they had just finished organizing everything, the guards at the door announce the arriving of the sleeping beauty. 

The staff in the penthouse is ready to proceed; medical examinations are done smoothly, some samples of blood for laboratories. The sizes were being taken for the wedding dress and other attires and last but not least important a shot of a calming drug is being administrate. 

In reality they do not want to break the kid but he need to be relax, so on Asami's orders they applied a drug to relax the body but magnify the sensations in fact it was similar to aphrodisiac but without the sexual desire, it was just a calmative formula to ensure the wife does not try to escape or worse hurt himself.

When they finish everyone went out and they let Akihito sleeping alone in the room, unaware of the activity around him or the things done to him. 

Kirishima was just finishing his call informing the Takabas of Akihito’s situation when Asami got to the penthouse.

The night had been a lot less stressful and he had contacted his father to consult about the wedding day. The only thing that disturbed him was a report of one movement on the Sawa Clan but nothing that would affect his plans.

Passing around the penthouse he was please with the work done, the security measures were in order and anything that could mean a precaution for his little wife. The paperwork is done? He asks to no one.

Yes Asami-sama, Kirishima answer while passing him a folder with the documents.

How long ago the drug was administered?

Fifteen minutes ago, it is a fast acting drug so it had to be making effect right now, Kirishima says.

Well let’s go and finish with the paperwork, we do not want my bride to change her opinion, right? Said Asami smirking while walking to the bedroom were Akihito sleeps; Kirishima just could push his glasses up, but pity the kid was not an option he had a job to get done.

Opening the door the first thing Asami appreciated was a bump under the cover and an even breath, it seems that the little princess was still in a deep sleep and that was perfect for them. 

Kirishima following behind him got closer to the bed, very carefully they begin waking him up, shaking him just a little, not too hard to not scare him but enough to make him conscious.

Aki… Akihi…. Akihito…

Mmm, aahhh gg.

Hello Akihito, how do you feel? Said Asami with a calm and soothing voice, he just need to make him aware enough, not wake him up.

Whe…re a…m I?

You are in my rooms Akihito said Asami, while looking at how Akihito fights to keeps his eyes open.

Akihito I need your help with something, do you think you can help me?, he ask the sleepy boy.

I could try….. but I am… so tired… I want to sleep.

Of course you can go back to sleep when you finish. Here take this pen, the only think you have to do is write your name in this papers, think of it like you are sign a check.

O…k, answer Akihito.

Here, this is the first one, do it just beside where my finger is point at, said Asami while helping Akihito with his arm to keep it straight and from falling, he need clean signatures. After twenty minutes of a half conscious Akihito trying to write, Asami holding his arm and Kirishima holding and changing the papers they were done. Asami tug Akihito back in the covers so he could keep sleeping.

Kirishima take those papers to the lawyers and make sure everything is done as fast as you can, what did I ask you for is ready?

Here it is Asami-sama, said Kirishima while taking a box from his pocket.

Did you have problem with it? Said Asami, while examining the contents.

No, I did not Asami- sama, in fact it was delivered a few days ago, they had it done ahead of schedule.

Perfect, be discreet with the papers I do not want to alert the Sawa Clan, I prefer for them to be invited to the ceremony so they do not get any more ideas, and if that is not enough we eradicated them and problem solve.

Yes, Asami-sama. Do you require anything else?

No, you can retire for now.

He went to the bar to make himself a scotch; he still has to wait some more before his fun could begin. Making his way to the bathroom and turning on the shower, he finally decided how he was going to wake up his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finish writing this a few days ago, I'm posting it before I change my mind.

Mmmm….. my body feels so heavy. Said a light headed Akihito that was beginning to wake up. Moving his hand to his face he began massaging his temple in hopes of getting the drowsiness away. 

How much did I slept, he asked himself. The first things that he realize is that he is not on his bed, he become aware that this bed was way too comfortable. 

The second was after he opened his eyes, he did not recognize the ceiling. Oh god, where am I?, let's see yesterday I went clubbing with the guys and then; he is trying hard to remember while massaging his temple and trying to get away the light headedness away, he really needs to get a grip of himself.

Just when he was beginning to get frustrated with his lack of memories, he hears a door opened. Glancing on the direction of the sound, he is perplex by the person standing by the door and looking on his direction. If he could used just one word the describe him, it would be a god; he is just so extremely handsome. I was just frozen on time.

Good evening Akihito, tell me, how did you slept? I hope that your rest was pleasant. The dark haired man asked me while looking intently on my direction. Between the way he was looking at me and the used of my name, I decided that the used of my name by a complete stranger is what unnerve me the most.

Who are you?, I asked, and how do you know my name? It's actually hard to keep looking directly at him, but I need answers so I will have to hold on, I thought. 

I would answer your questions but I think that you might like to put yourself together first, he said while smirking at me. After he pointed that out I finally notice that I did not have any clothes on me, I was completely naked under the sheets from mid section down. I really began to get flustered, I did not know what had happen to my clothes.

Thru that door you will find the bathroom, said the man pointing to a door to the right. Refresh yourself, clothes have been prepared for you, I expect you to be ready in twenty minutes. He said and then he turn around beginning to leave the room.

Hey wait a minute, where am I? Who are you? I shouted at him, however he ignore me and step out of the room. What the heck is going on? 

I wrap myself on the bed sheets and stand up from the bed. The first thing is trying the doors, locked; looks like I cannot leave this room from here; next I walk to the curtains, definitely I cannot use the windows to escape, if I don't want to get myself splash on the road; I thought while looking thru them. We were in a high rise and pretty far from the ground. At least it still seems that I'm in Tokyo, I said aloud.

Walking in the direction that the man pointed to, I enter an incredibly spacious bath, I deduce that for the moment I will play along and find more information of what's going on and plan from there.

After finishing my business in the bathroom I come back to the room, to find a suit laid down on the bed. Coming closer to take a better look at it, I can appreciate the fine materials that it's made off, something that definitely I cannot afford; it's soft to the touch on a rich navy blue and the shirt just feels so light. 

Looking at myself in the mirror, I'm surprised how well this fits, if you ask me too well, to the point of being creepy. I take a deep breath and brace myself to open the doors that on my assumptions leads to the outside of this room.

They are no locked; the surprise was short lived because right by the doors is a man in a suit with glasses.

Please follow me, I should escort you to dinner. Says glasses guy. That will be his name for now.

I follow him thru a wide hallway that open up into a huge open space, the first thing that grabs my attention is the floor to ceiling windows, the view is breathtaking and we are definitely high. Going further we reach the dining area. 

The table is set simple but at the same time it looks so graceful. 

Please take a sit; glasses guy tells me while pushing a chair for me. Would you like something to drink? Glasses ask before I can complain about the lady treatment.

No, thank you. I replied while glaring at him. 

I see that you are ready. I hear a voice coming from behind me, when I turn in that direction I catch glasses guy bowing to the previous guy. This room is lighter than the previous one, which let me appreciate my captor, more than I did before. 

After he sat down, a plate was placed in front of me. A salad. 

While I'm hungry, I have decided that I won't eat, at least for now and less without answers. I rise my face, glare at him and decide to give it another shot.

Who are you? 

The salad is delicious. The other man says calmly.

I refuse to eat without answers and I don't think I will even eat if I'm here. I said while glaring across the table.

Well that would really be a pity. The man say. It will be troublesome if our relationship begins with me force feeding you. 

I do not have a relationship with you, you bastard. What do you want with me? I said while losing my temper, I couldn't contain it anymore. 

I recommend you to sit down yourself or Kirishima would have to do it for you. The man said in an imposing voice. Looking behind me I could see glasses guy lurking ready to act on orders.

I took my sit again while glaring to the man across the table; it's frustrating, I need to find a way to escape, I thought.

Now continuing with our dinner. Said the man ignoring my glare. I don't want to have to force feed you so why don't you take a bite, I'm sure you will find it to your liking. 

Glaring at the man, I grabbed my chopsticks and take a bite. That's it, I only needed to take a bite so I put my chopsticks down and just gave a smirk to the guy. 

You say it yourself, a bite and I took it. Now, where am I? And who the heck are you? I'm grinding my teeth by now. 

The man began to put his chopsticks down and direct his gaze at me. It was penetrating as if he was trying to analyze me. However, if he thinks he can intimidate me, he has something coming his way. I thought with determination flowing thru me.

Whatever he saw, he liked. 

Such a pity -however his expression doesn't reflect disappointment just enjoyment- I planned this dinner as a way to welcome you to your new home.

Home? I already have one, I don't have any intentions of staying here. I said to him. 

Well your intentions don't really matter. You are already tied to me, Asami Akihito.

I began to laugh. I get it you are mistaken, I said; my name is Takaba Akihito. 

It was Takaba Akihito as of a few hours ago. You were chosen as the bride of the Asami Clan, I am the heir and as of consequence you husband.

Are you freaking nuts? I said standing up throwing the chair aside. I'm a man I cannot be a bride, I have not consent to this. I was stupefied for the idiocy of the situation.

Kirishima.

I felt hands engulfing me and restraining me. Let me go you bastards; by this point I'm screaming and struggling. You guys are crazy.

As my wife, I expect you to behave as your station requires. The man says to me while smirking in my direction. 

Then get a dog you freak, I said. I put all my strength on my legs and ready the impact, I felt when my head connected to glasses guy chin, he lose the grip just a little bit, however that's what I needed to lose free, for safe measure I did a well place kick where the sun doesn't shine, he deserve it. 

I ran out of that room, I headed to the opposite direction from the hallway that we come out earlier. I try opening the doors the I came across but none of them would open. I began to panic, I could hear steps coming this way. I need to hide I thought, looking around I spot a closet.

I hunch down covering my mouth, trying to control my breathing. I could hear the steps coming closer till they were right in front of my hiding space. My heart is beating so fast that it feels as if it will come out of my ribcage. I won't go down or get caught without a fight, I thought while looking at my fist.

The moment light penetrate where I was I jumped with the intention of punching whoever had open the door, however my attempt was short lived. I felt my fist being grab in a strong grip, I began struggling but my attempts are in vain, by now I'm restricted; my hands are trap and someone has a strong grip around my waist. 

Such a feisty wife I got. I hear from behind me, the voice carrying a hint of laugh on it. 

You bastard, let me go. I said while still struggling to free myself. I could see glasses guy blocking my escape route while glaring at me and a hand on his pants. 

I recommend you to stop struggling if you don't want me to eat you right where we are. That was enough to freeze me, I could feel him nibbling on my ear while he said that, without mentioning the bulge poking me on my back. I'm freaking out by now, I'm basically trashing around trying to get free; the arms wrapped around me begin to tighten their hold till it got painful.

Kirishima.

Yes, Asami-sama, glasses guy replied and began to approach me. He put out a bottle and bring it closer to my face, I tried to hold my breath and move my head away but it was getting too painful. I inhale the thing that was being hold under my nose. After a little I began to lose my strength and my awareness.

Now this is better, see you can behave. The bastard said while hauling me off my feet and walking back into the place.

He place me down on the bed were I woke up earlier. I try scooping away but my limbs feel like jelly. 

As my wife I expect you to behave. From tomorrow onwards you will begin taking classes, that way you won't embarrass me on public. He said.

What made you think that I will listen to you? I muster out.

You will. He said with a strong voice. It's in yours and your family best interest.

My family? What do they have to do with this? What did you to them you bastard? I ask my supposed husband.

Nothing, they are under our clan protection, of course that would only stay that way depending on your decisions and actions. They will be safe against outside threats, however I cannot say the same if they anger me, if that happens they will be dealt with a swift retribution. 

He said all that while taking off my clothes and cuffing my hands effectively restraining me to the bed, I'm not sure if being more afraid by what he said or by being naked and tied down. However is hard to concentrate the drug that they made me inhale has me useless it feels as if I'm in a cloud. 

My so called husband began to move around the room and a few minutes later a began to hear water running, he is in the shower I thought. I did my best to free myself but nothing that I did worked. It's useless, I thought. I try to think on what he said but it's confusing, did my family sold me out? Protection? Are they alright?... I have so many question. 

I feel the bed dip and for my horror he is back with only a towel covering him. I tried to move away but the cuffs wouldn’t let me, the guy is ripped and has an incredible body that I’m sure would pleased any girl, I’m a man.

Don’t be so scared, he says while caressing my face. I won’t eat you today, while legally is our wedding night, we need to wait for the ceremony. However, I’m going to taste you a little, it’s hard not to when you have a morsel waiting for you in your bed.

I’m not waiting for you. Free me you bastard, let me go, I’m a man dammit. I said to him. He had already began to caress my body, his hands were roaming on my chest and his mouth was giving tender kisses to my neck. I don’t want this.

By the time I’m done training you, you won’t be able to crave or imaging anyone else that is not me touching you. He said that while his hand began to move lower, almost reaching my lower regions, the sensation was so intimate. A fire was beginning to build up and spread around my body, it didn’t matter that my brain didn’t one what he was doing, my body wanted, my virgin body.

I felt warmth touching my mouth, his lips against mine. I try moving my head away but a hand behind my head made it impossible, I could only stay there feeling what he was doing, keeping my mouth shut, denying him passage. That was short, surprised overtook my senses, I open my mouth by reflect; his hand had wrapped around my manhood, moving it so slowly, caressing so tenderly; his hand was better at this job than my own. I blame the drug; all my remaining energy, the little I had left, had gone away. My body is only feeling what he is doing, his mouth exploring, his tongue touching and passing over places that gives me so much sensations.

I’m beginning to lack oxygen, I feel tears on my eyes but not because it’s painful but because I cannot take it anymore. He is saying things, however I don’t understand what he says, my brain had stop working, the only thing left is what my body is feeling. The fire has increased, I’m trying to hold it, I don’t care that it will hurt. I can hear myself, my own voice moaning to his actions, I try to stop it but it's in vain. He only increased his movements, his hand steady grip on what makes me a man, violating it, torturing it with his attentions. I did my best, I try to hold my stand; my inexperienced body succumb to his touches; it’s a haze, that I have never experienced before. I came and I felt so much pleasure when I shouldn’t, I’m tied to a bed, restraint, being touched by a man that has me captive, to me this is denigrating. Those were my last thought before blackness engulf me.


End file.
